The Wedding Cafe
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: What happens when Beast Boy gets a crush on waitress but doesn't have enough courage to ask her name? And what happens when someone else gets interested? Inspired by Alan Jackson's I Don't Even Know Your Name


Hello peeps; just like to say this One-shotter was inspired by the lyrics to **I Don't Even Know Your Name **by **Alan ****Jackson.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE!

" Talking

_Thinking_

* * *

**The Wedding Café**

It was normal Sunday afternoon, and Beast Boy was headed down to his favorite café, The Tofu Diner. With one last whiff of the cool summer air, he entered and watched as the waitresses walked back and forth in front of the 'Please Wait to Be Seated' sign.

There she is! His mind raced as he watched the one beautiful waitress he had consequently had a crush on, yet he never seemed to have enough courage to talk to her.

She had short hair but it was the most beautifully colored blue hair. Sure she seemed gothic but he could care less considering he would die each time he saw her bright purple eyes. He felt himself melting as she approached the place where he was standing.

"Next." She said in a very monotone way and waved the customer onward.

"Yes!" Beast Boy cheered, he was about to walk forward but he soon realized she was referring to the couple behind him. He was about to call out that he was first, but he received a tap on the shoulder.

"Hello!" the somewhat cute blonde girl said, "I will be your waitress."

Beast Boy followed reluctantly and was just lucky enough to catch the pretty purple-eyed girl's name, Raven. _It suits her so well_ he thought with a smile as he sat in the both instructed.

"So, can I get you anything?" the girl asked.

"Uh yeah," Beast Boy had been staring at his beautiful Raven, "can I have a round of Root beers and maybe a small order of tofu?"

"Coming up; But would you like a small round of six, or a big round of twelve?"

"Big round." Was his only reply as he watched her go, and then proceeded to watch Raven. He huffed a little as she disappeared into the back.

Raven walked at her normal slow speed as she pushed the swinging door open. She glanced at the cook and at the other waitresses who where waiting for the orders that were soon to be done. She saw some of the usuals and then she saw her. The Newbie waitress; the one who was always flirting with the young, cute guys just to see if she could date them or get an extra tip.

"Oh hey Raven!" the blonde girl called waving her down.

_Joy, she's speaking to me…_ Raven thought as she approached. (A/N This is a little dedication to my friend Immortal Memories. She has the habit of saying 'Joy' when something happens that she really doesn't like, in case you couldn't tell. )

"Sooo, meet any cute guys? No? That's probably because I got the little hottie who always comes for the Root beer rounds and tofu sides!"

"Yea!" Raven mock cheered, "Do you even know his name?" the distaste still lingering in her voice.

"No, I'm a little embarrassed to ask."

"But you flirt with every guy who comes in, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, but he's different. I get the jitters around him, there's something special I like about him."

"Want me to ask for you?" Raven asked but then realized what had just slipped,_ Great, now I'm doing favors for the little whelp…_

"Oh that'd be wonderful!" she gave Raven an extra big thanks by hugging her.

Raven slipped out of her grasp and opened theswinging door. She patiently waited for the blonde girl to indicate this so-called 'Little Hottie'.The Blondeindicated the table she was waitressing. Sure enough there sat Beast Boy playing with one of the straws out of boredom.

Raven casually stepped forward, He is kinda cute… she allowed herself to think as she approached his table.

"Hello." Raven said simply as she waited for Beast Boy to respond.

Beast Boy's head shot up at the instant she said this, he nearly had a heart attack as he stumbled through 'Hello'.

"I was just wondering; What's your name?"

"It's B-Breast Boy—I MEAN BEAST BOY!" he corrected himself feeling quite foolish.

Raven raised a brow and walked back to where her blonde "Friend" was standing, "He's name's Beast Boy. Oh, and it might be useful to tell him your name. What is it by the way?"

"It's Terra."

"Strange…"

Raven just walked back into the kitchen and watched Terra go into the direction of Beast Boy.

Terra placed the tray of root beers on the table, (How did she get the tray you ask? Magic. ) "Here you go."

"Oh thanks; Hey, do you by chance know a waitress named Raven?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"No reasons really; Except for the fact that I have the biggest crush on her. Funny how love is…"

Terra fumed under her waitress cap, he liked Raven! And Raven probably didn't even care. She walked back to the kitchen and waited for Beast Boy's next order and for Raven to return.

Beast Boy didn't really understand her sudden departure, but he just returned to gulping down his root beers.

"I have to be a little careful though…" he whispered while gulping down the sixth and taking a few bites out of his tofu square, "The last time I had too many root beers, I had a super sugar high that caused me do go on a date with someone I didn't even know…" (Don't ask, you do strange things when on sugar highs. For example, Breast Boy.)

Raven just consequently happened to pass by as he said this; she shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen to order another Super Size Tofu order. Some Customers could be such pigs sometimes…

Raven entered the kitchen and was instantly pulled aside. It was Terra. Not her again…

"Raven, you won't believe what that guy thinks!"

"Beast Boy?"

Terra nodded and proceeded to tell Raven about how he had a crush on Raven. Raven blushed a little at this sudden finding, but shook it off.

"Well…" this is when Raven noticed Terra breaking down a little, she felt sorry for the kid and decided to tell her what she had heard.

Terra's eyes lit up at such news, "You mean he told you this?"

"No, he was thinking out loud, and didn't notice me pass."

"Hmmm, root beers make him act strangely…" Terra said with a devious tone, Raven just sighed and grabbed the Super Size Tofu Order platter.

Terra grabbed another round of root beers and took them to Beast Boy's table.

"But I asked for the bill." Beast Boy said questionably.

"Oh it's alright, they're on the house."

"Oh, thanks!"

So it continued like that until it was late into the night. It was an hour till closing time, and neither Terra nor Raven had any idea how many root beers Beast Boy had had, but he sure was acting strangely.

"Come hic here my love…" Beast Boy said as a prominent hiccup protruded his speech, and as he wavered forward arms out and a 'kissy' face on.

"Ahh," Terra gasped, she was a little frightened, he was acting like a man in a drunken stupor.

"Congratulations Terra; You've created a monster." Raven said in her monotone voice before returning to the needs of her customers of which were the samefrom earlier in the day.

Terra approached cautiously, Beast Boy just held onto her tightly and led her outside.

"You know, I've never hic met anyone so hic beautiful hic ?" he said resting his head on her shoulder as they exited out of the café.

Raven watched them leave with a small smirk. Terra was so doomed, when that poor boy was to awaken from his stupor, she knew he'd wonder what happened and where he was.

"Waitress Raven, could you please serve us?" a female voice called from her table.

"Sure, Starfire." She answered as she walked toward the table that she and two other boys sat. (Guess who they are! They're Cinderblock and Plasmus! J/K It's Robin and Cyborg.)

Terra was losing her footing; she had never met anyone so heavy. They rested on a rock as she pondered what to do. He was nearly asleep on her shoulder and every so often his head would sink lower into her chest region causing her to push his drooling head up again.

She thought it would be fun to have a guy on her shoulder, but what fun was it if he really didn't want to be there? Or if he didn't even know what was going on? As she was pondering all of this and regretting most of it, he spoke up, "Hey, you know I think I'm in love with you…"

"Really? No you can't!"

"Oh but I can…." Beast Boy replied as he leaned forward, and kissed her openly.

He continued to look dreamily at her as she continued to blush.

_He couldn't have meant that; Could he've?_ Terra wondered.

"Hmmm, can I marry you?" he asked, still sleepily.

Terra gasped and blushed furiously before hugging him tightly, "I do!"

A little while later Beast Boy awoke to find himself in a bed that wasn't his own. (No they didn't have 'it'. Pervs… ) And to smell some breakfast cooking. Beast Boy stumbled out of bed and walked into the kitchen that wasn't his either.

"Um where am I, and who are you?"

"My name's Terra. And now I'm your wife,'cause wegot married last night!"Terra said proudly.

"I married to a waitress I don't even know the name of?" Beast Boy asked himself as he proceeded to stare at her in utter confusion.

* * *

Well how'd ya like it? I was going to have a little scene where Slade ended up being the café owner and he asked Raven why Terra wasn't at work, and she just told him how she got married which caused Slade to snap his fingers and say "Too bad now, she can't be my apprentice with that boy attached." I don't know it was silly and I like how this one ends anyway.


End file.
